Hale
by Mrs.Alice.Whitlock
Summary: One-shot for CuttlefishRock's FRIENDSHIP ONE-SHOT competition. Is Rosalie the only one who desperately wants a child? Or is there another that prefers to suffer in silence? AxJ and EmxR


**A/N: this is just a little one-shot for CuttlefishRock's FRIENDSHIP ONE-SHOT COMPETITION. it's about the relationship jasper and rosalie have, and shows a side of jasper no-ones really seen before soo ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. they belong to the GENIUS mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

JPOV

I was sat with Rosalie and Nessie in the main room. Everyone else had gone hunting, and had left Rose and I with Nessie. Although Bella hated to leave Nessie, Rosalie had convinced her that we were able to take care of her. After a long conversation Bella had agreed to leave Nessie with us.

At the moment Rosalie was sat in the armchair at the other side of the room reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, while I was reading a brand new book on the Civil War with Nessie sat by my knees colouring a picture. At this moment I stopped reading and looked up at Rosalie.

The story that we tell the outside world is that we are twins, and I admit it, it's easy to see why people are so easily tricked into believing this. We both have the same honey blonde hair, and obviously we both have the golden eyes, but the longer Rosalie and I pretended to be twins, the more we can get humans to believe the lie.

I admit I never imagined I would become close to the cold blonde at first glance, but after the first few weeks Alice and I joined the family, she began to accept us.

It was a day like this when Rosalie and I became friends and truly became the brother and sister duo. Everyone had left to hunt, leaving Rosalie and I behind. She asked me about my powers, and I told her, and somehow from that, we made an entire conversation that lasted for hours. Piece by piece I broke down her brick walls, and she mine, and we told each other everything, creating an everlasting bond with someone completely different to what I've felt before. I loved Rosalie. Not the way I loved Alice, but like a sister or a best friend. Like family. And when you're a vampire, family is pretty hard to come across.

Nessie had finished her drawing a couple of minutes ago, and was now finding something else to do. I could feel frustration coming off her, as she was beginning to realise that she was no longer the centre of attention.

"Rosalie?" she called in a tinkly voice.

Rosalie lifted her head from the book to look at Nessie.

"Yes, hun?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading a book."

"What's it about?" asked Nessie becoming irritated at these short answers.

"Wizards."

"Who are better, Vampires or Wizards?"

"Vampires of course!" answered Rose laughing slightly, "Jasper agrees." she added, turning towards me, "Don't you Jasper?"

"I don't know, they've got brooms." I said teasing them both a little.

"NO!" shouted Nessie laughing and running over to me, "Vampires! They're way better!"

"Wizards can do magic!" I retorted with a smile.

"But vampires can run fast!"

Our battle over which species beat which lasted until Nessie got tired and we had to put her to bed.

I found Rosalie on the computer in the next room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just reading stories on FanFiction. This ones by someone by CuttlefishRock." she replied, then swung the chair round to face me, "Your little debate with Nessie was hilarious."

"Thanks." I couldn't resist a smile.

"You're great with kids," she added still smiling,"I don't think I've ever seen you act like such a softie."

"Humph." I grunted rolling my eyes, still smiling.

"It's totally unfair," her smile began to falter, "You'd make an amazing father, yet you can't be."

"Rose-" I knew how much it pained her, not being able to have children, and this was usually a forbidden topic. This time though she carried on.

"No Jazz, listen...I know we usually don't talk about it ...but watching you with Nessie, it made me wonder..Jazz, do you want to have kids...like desperately."

This wasn't a conversation I usually had with Rosalie. It wasn't the usual conversation I had with anyone, not even Alice. We knew we were ever going to be able to have kids, but every now and then we talked about it. Well, we didn't actually talk, Alice just had a good cry, and I just kind of stroked her head. I wasn't one to ever really talk about it, but I suppose seeing Edward with Nessie, it released a feeling I'd never really had before.

"Yes...I do." I whispered, sitting down next to Rosalie. She took my one of my hands and grasped it tightly.

We sat there for who knows how long, just thinking. I didn't even attempt to change the mood. Sometimes it felt better just to wallow in self pity.

"Jazz." she asked quietly, when the sun began to rise.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me that...I'm comforted with the fact you can open up about something so difficult. Trust me...I know how you feel."

I just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So how long have you wanted a child?" she asked tentatively.

I paused, unsure on how to phrase it. "Subconciously...I think, I've always wanted to be..you know..a dad, but I suppose seeing Edward with Nessie...it's brought something out of me...like, a desperation for something that I'll never be able to have."

She nodded. "I understand."

We gave each other a sad smile.

"Don't worry." she added, "I'll be very careful not to think about it around Edward."

"Thanks."

There was another minute or so of silence, then it was broken by a phone ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Jazz. It's me." _It doesn't matter that she's been gone just a day, I still miss the sound of her voice.

"Hey Ali, something wrong?"

_"No. Bella's getting worried about Nessie so we've decided to come home. I'm still a bit thirsty, but we can go hunting after, right?"_

"Yes, of course. I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

_"Love you Jazz, bye."_

The phone clicked, signalling she had hung up.

"They're coming home." I said to Rosalie.

"So I heard." she said, "Jazz?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I just wanted to tell you one last thing before the others get back."

"What is it?"

"I know Alice gets upset sometimes, about the...kid thing, but...but next time I think it would be better if you told her how you feel."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I know what you do, Jazz." she said with a sad smile, "You stroke her head saying "It'll be okay", and I know this because Emmett does exactly the same thing. Next time, I think you should tell her how _you _feel as well, because knowing that someone you love is going through the same thing, makes it a whole lot easier...Like today, you have no idea how much better I feel, with just talking to you about it."

I smiled, "Will do."

"Good." she said standing up, "And maybe try and hint to Emmett sometime too that that's what I want."

"Of course." I said still smiling. I pulled her into a hug.

"Love you, Jazz." she whispered into my shoulder.

"Love you too, Rose."

Nessie stirred in the next room. We silently let go of each other, and walked out of the room, hand in hand.


End file.
